Break My Paper Heart And Throw It Away
by Vaxin
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the new student at Konoha Heights. Even with the annoying Sakura Haruno around can he keep up the famous cool and collective personality of his? *Cussing/Drinking/Angst* All the teenage stuff! WARNING MA   TO BE SAFE


**Konoha Heights. **

**Break My Paper Heart And Throw It Away.**

_**Chapter One: The first rule of an Uchiha**_

Sasuke walked through the new mysterious school catching glimpses of unfamiliar new faces every time he passed through the halls of Konoha Heights. People stared at him wondering who this new handsome guy was. The bell had gone to start his first class. He roamed through the halls passing numerous classes looking for his, where he will be starting his very first class of English on his first day of school. He was rather nervous he didn't know anyone, coming from a small unknown school. But he soon overcame his nerves as he finally found his class room, entering and taking a seat up the front. His pride spread over his face as he waited quietly for the class to Seattle and begin.

_**Rule number one: Uchiha's never show nerves especially on their first day of school. They must show dominance. **_

"Ok then kiddos, we have a new student, Sasuke, please make him feel welcome," Sasuke looked up at the male teacher, his silver spiked hair glistened from all the product that made his hair stand straight on its ends. His face was partly covered with a kind of cloth mask. "Would you like to come stand at the front and tell us all a bit about yourself?" Sasuke looked up to the teacher with a rather bored expression on his face, "No? Ok then... Today we will be reading 'The Crucible', everyone open your books to page 18 please" The class only grunted at the word 'reading'. Sasuke scoffed at the cliché class and began to read his own book quietly to himself while someone else struggled to read aloud.

The bell finally rang. That class had been the longest 70 minutes in his life time but now he was looking forward to find a nice quiet spot and sit by himself and have lunch. But oh poor Sasuke, he actually thought there was such thing as quiet at Konoha High? "SHUT UP NARUTO! I DO NOT LIKE HER!" Yells echoed through the crowded halls. The unknown voice was loud and deep, unfortunately for Sasuke, he was heading straight to the noisy source.

"Oh Shikamaru, I know your game you bad boy, come on now, you can tell good ol' papa Uzukami the truth," Sasuke peeked from the corner of his eye to see a small crowd of boys from his English class. A tallish blonde boy with deep set blue eyes stood closed to another tall boy with nest dark brown hair that was tied up, they seemed to be whispering to each other with anger and mischief. Sasuke thought best to ignore them, loud wasn't his style, neither was…. loser. His thought of concentration was broken by the same loud voice yell right behind him, wait… at him?

"Oi! Sasuke right? Where're ya' going?" Sasuke turned only to find it was the same blonde boy.

"To the cafeteria? To eat." Sasuke only scoffed at the question, where else would he be going? Narnia?

"Well wait up for a sec! We shall chill, get it? Cause the caf. Has air-con!" The blonde boy fell into laughter appearing to be having trouble to breath. Sasuke looked behind the laughing boy only to see his friends face palming at the lame ice-breaker joke. Was this kid for real? Sasuke thought to himself, feeling as if he now had no other choice but to wait for these other boys. Great.

"Vassssuuupppp ladies?" Naruto slyly purred seedily as they walked towards a table that was already occupied by five girls.

"Naruto, you gotta give this whole fantasy of yours a break, it's never gonna happen." Sasuke looked over to find whom the cruel straight forward voice belonged to. There, rambling on was a pink hair girl, who seemed extremely petite, her skin held a shimmer to it and she had that perfect model profile look. "The new boy right?" the girl asked looking up at him with her large green orbs.

"hn," was his only reply as he looked away to occupy himself with something more interesting, food.

"Where's he going?" the pink haired girl asked with a raised eye brow.

"Well by the way he's standing in line at the caf. I'd definitely have to say Mexico," Sakura looked up at the serious voice to see her good sarcastic friend Gaara.

"Wow Gaara, was that you're second joke today? You're on a roll," Sakura giggled at Gaaras expressive reply at her sarcasm. _But how rude that Sasuke is, I was trying to be nice and start a conversation and all I got back was a measly 'hn'?, rude! Rude individual! Sakura raged in her mind, god I hate rude people, they're just so… sooo… RUDE!_

Sakura rushed to her next class after first lunch, _hurry hurry hurry hurry, late late late gonna be late! Worst teacher ever, mean, big, bad teacher! Oh god oh god, curse those stupid freshmen blocking the door in the toilet and not moving! Who even does that? Sif' you wouldn't move when someone tells you to! Argh! _Sakura rushed to the door trying to tip-toe her way to a seat without being noticed by the teacher. She spotted a free seat up the back so she quietly crouched down and crawled towards the seat. All was going to well for Sakura until she bumped into someone's desk _***CRASH* **_ as she knocked the desk books and a pencil case came falling down onto the hard floor, attracting the teachers attention. "Sasuke, is everything ok?" The teacher asked with a raised eye brow. Sakura stood completely still looking up to Sasuke with a pleading look.

_Argh, "_Yes, sorry sir, I accidentally knocked my desk, it won't happen again," Sasuke bent down towards his fallen text books and stationary, "be quick and get to that seat, be sure not to knock anyone else's desk." Sasuke said silently as he picked up his stuff. Sakura huffed out and mouthed 'thank you' to him, he only grunted and ignored her.

"Ok Sasuke, it's probably a good thing to inform you that we're studying ancient Pharaohs of Egypt. Don't worry you haven't missed much because today, you all get you assignment task sheet handed out! Who's excited?" The class only grunted and groaned at the words 'today and assignment'. The teacher rolled his eyes as he handed out the assignment sheets. "This is an individual assignment…" the teacher looked at Naruto as he handed him a sheet, "that means you're not in groups Naruto," Naruto slowly put down his half raised hand, and sunk in his seat.

"Pssst," Sasuke looked around searching for the annoying sound, thinking there was a bug flying near his ear. "pssssst, Sasukeeeeeeeeee," Sasuke looked behind him seeing the young pink girl unsubtly whispering his name.

"What?" Sasuke hissed back, _what does this chick want? _ Sasuke asked himself annoyed.

"Thanks," The young girl gleamed a smile at him completed with a peace sign, she was the definition of cute. Sasuke face palmed hardcore, cute but annoying…

The day finally ended. Six whole hours of a waste of time, I could of dropped out, but sif' I'm going of follow in the footsteps of that retard Itachi. Sasuke continued to swear at his brother's name in his head. "Bye Sasuke, seeya tomorrow," A voice from behind him called out, the figure passing his quickly. Sasuke looked up only to see that pink hair girl running, turning slightly to wave at him, "By the way, my name's Sakura!" she finally called out before she completely turned and jumped into a waiting car.

"Sa-ku-ra… tree? Blossom?"

"Beauty actually," Sasuke turned around quickly embarrassed that someone heard him talking to himself. "Yes-siry-bob, a beauty she is, she's got standards though, high standards, that's the only bad thing about her…." It was Naruto from earlier today, that blonde weird kid… right…  
>"Just so we're clear I don't like her.." Sasuke explained in a rather cold tone, he was annoyed now. Well… an Uchiha's gotta do what an Uchiha's gotta do, Sasuke stuck Naruto with his infamous glare and turned to walk away with a smirk planted on his face. Uchiha's rep? Achieved.<p>

"You're home already honey?" Sasuke heard a blood curdling impersonation of his mother.

"Shut up Suigetsu…"

"How was your first day sweety? Did you make lots of friends? Did you have enough lunch? Did you get a boo-boo?"

"No everything's fine.. and why am I even replying to you?" Suigetsu laughed at his stupid friend as Sasuke death glared him. "I'm taking a shower…" Sasuke walked up the small stairs in his shared small apartment.

"I got some new shampoo honey!" Suigetsu called out again in his deafening high voice.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke called back slamming to door of the bathroom. "Dumb ass…." Sasuke said to himself while looking in the mirror. He combed his hands through his hair to mess up his spikes. Sasuke stepped into the now steaming shower and stood there in the glorifying water. _First day… what a shit fest._

"Sasuke.." A deep voice called his name from the kitchen as he stood at the stairs in only a towel. "How was school?"

"Fine," Sasuke replied nonchalantly, he didn't feel like talking.

"Friends?"

"They're all douchebags if you ask me," The deep voice chuckled while walking out to stand in front of Sasuke.

"With an attitude like that you really won't have friends,"

"Shut up Itachi sif' I really care about that stuff," Sasuke walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a tomato taking a big bite out of it

"Gross Sasuke, how can you eat that like an apple?"

"I'm a fearless bastard." Itachi didn't know whether to laugh or look at his little brother with complete confusion. Sasuke walked back up the stairs, "Going to bed, night."

"Sasuke, it's only 7:00pm and Jugo isn't even home yet, you're not gonna wait to tell him all about your first day?" Itachi smiled up at him.

"pffft," Sasuke scoffed while walking upstairs.

_**Rule number two: Uchihas wait for no one. Act like you don't care and move on. Why? Because you really don't.**_

Suigetsu walk into the lounge where Itachi was now standing, "Uchiha's they're all arrogant bastards, all the same I say,"

"I take offence to that!" Itachi half joked.

"So you should."

The week went slow for Sasuke. Four more, three more, two more, tomorrow's the weekend, thank god! "Sasuke, bro watcha' doin' tomorrow?" Naruto had his arm around Sasuke, cheesy grin planted as always.

"I'm not your bro," Sasuke replied coldly as he shrugged Naruto off.

"Pffftttt, come to mine, party hard? Huge back to school party, keen?"

"Not my style,"

"7:00pm, be there!"

_Naruto's such a dobe, I don't want to go to his stupid party. _Sasuke was contemplating just how stupid someone like Naruto could get until his thoughts were broken. "Sasuke?" Sasuke looked down to see that preppy pink headed girl, Sakura. "You should come to the party, it'll be fun, you seem like the guy to go to _**these**_ kind of parties, plus you can stay with me and everyone else, don't worry, I'll make sure you won't get lost," Sakura winked up at him as she giggled lightly. Sasuke huffed and walked away from her.

"I'll see you there."

Sakura squealed with joy and giggle like the little school girl she was. _How annoying.._

"A party you say?" Suigetsu, Jugo and Itachi, Sasuke's roommates and brother said in unison as they all sat on his bed, watching him picking out clothes.

"Can you all leave? Having you sit there watching me is kind of… gay…" Sasuke pulled a disgusted face at them before continuing to rummage through his closet.

"Sasuke, it's your first week at school, and you're already going to a party! Can I come?" Suigetsu begged Sasuke with pleading puppy eyes. "You can't resist these eyes can you?"

"Naruto did say it was an open house…."

"I'll get ready! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA," Suigetsu left the room with a somewhat evil aura surrounding him.

_This shall be interesting, well; at least having him there will ease the weirdness a little… maybe. ok what am I thinking? A riot's going to break out with him there… _

"You do realise what you just did right?" Itachi asked Sasuke, already knowing the answer.

"Pfffft." Sasuke replied nonchalantly like he knew exactly what he was doing. _Fuck what WAS I thinking?_

Sasuke and Suigetsu now stood outside a door which muffled the sound of pounding music. People screaming, laughing, and singing filled their ears. "This will be fun, right Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked flashing the Uchiha a bright grin.

"Right… Only if I get laid," Sasuke replied with a smirk

"HA! There's the Sasuke I love and Hate, thought you were gonna' go all soft on me about this party."

Sasuke reached for the door, knocking, no one answered. He pushed open the door, but something seemed to be blocking it. All of a sudden the door flew open.

"Sasuke, my man! Glad to see you mad it!" Naruto managed to say. His fist was tightly wrapped around a bottle of alcohol. His white shirt was slightly ruffled, jeans ripped, paired with a nice pair of black kicks. His other arm was flung around a girl. Pretty for that matter. Sasuke remember her from one of his classes. Hinata. Her hair was ruffled and her modest dress was pulled up slightly, but she still held the innocent and inviting smile on her face.

"Hey, this is Suigetsu, hope you don't mind that he tagged along," Sasuke said as he invited himself inside the door.

"No probs man, drinks on the house tonight, in the living room, you can find your own way there," Naruto then saluted the two boys, leaving them both with his arm still around Hinata, whispering something, obviously sweet nothings, into her ear.

"Hey, let's find some of your friends Sasuke, introduce me, maybe to someone hot, girl preferred please," Suigetsu urged Sasuke into the living room.

"Sasuke over here!" A girl called Sasuke's name. Sasuke looked around the room continuously trying to find the unknown voice. He then spotted pink and a waving hand. Sakura._ I wonder if she's more annoying when she's drunk…_

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a High School story here on FF! I did have another KHS story on some other site but it got deleted because I'm clumsy and stupid...<br>But yes! This is something I've had stored in my documents for a year or so now and finally thought I'd upload what I have! I'd love to hear some reviews on this story and really hear what people have to say (: Please tell me what you think, I'd like to know if it's worth continuing or not!  
>Yes I know the ending to this chapter is rough, but like I said before... it's just what I had! ^_^<br>Ciao. _


End file.
